Eggnog and Peppermint Candy Canes
by rightxhere
Summary: Dean protests when Bela gets him to dress up as Santa.


**Title: **Eggnog and Peppermint Candy Canes**  
Author: **Demelza**  
Fandom: **Supernatural**  
Words: **825**  
Characters:** Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is the property of the CW, Warner Brothers, Eric Kirpke and all its other owners. I'm just playing with the characters for a little while. 'Tis Christmas, after all :)**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Rating: **O15  
**Warnings:** Some sexual themes, a teeny tiny hint at wincest.  
**Summary:** Dean protests when Bela gets him to dress up as Santa.**  
A/N:** Fic #2 in my 25 Christmas Fics for 2009 calender thingy on LiveJournal (rightxhere).

\/

"I look like Bad Santa," Dean grumbled, adjusting the belt of his size-too-large red Santa pants.

"Oh, I don't know about that darling," Bela said with a grin, lightly caressing his chin. "I think you're a little less angry looking."

She turned away and Dean narrowed his eyes at her. He got the feeling she was enjoying this. Then again, he thought, watching while she rummaged through that large red bag of never-ending Santa props, he'd be foolish to expect anything less from her.

She stood up then, a rather pleased expression on her face. "Right, the last piece."

"You said that last time."

Her expression changed to wide-eyed innocence. "Did I?"

He shifted his feet, making the shiny gold bell on each of the red shoes he wore jingle.

"Sorry... not ringing any bells," she answered, failing miserably in her attempt to fight off the smile spreading across her lips. "Anyway, it's all part of it, isn't it? It's for the children, and you've a good mind to remember that, love."

"For the children my—"

"Practice a less graphic vocabulary," she said, stepping closer to him. He shot her a warning stare and she swallowed, knowing that look only too well. "They're children. Besides, Santa doesn't swear."

"Bad Santa swears."

Bela sighed, lifting the item she held, when Dean stopped her. "Dean..." she said, with a short laugh.

He glanced at the item, before looking her in the eye again. "No. No way in _hell_."

"Dean, honestly, you can't expect the children to believe you're _Santa _if you don't wear a beard."

"They're not gonna believe I'm _Santa Claus_," he protested, but Bela was closing the gap between them without care for his protests. "You get that damned thing away from me or I'll—"

"You'll what? Shoot me? _Please._" She pulled the beard over his head, readjusting his red hat with a bell in the end of it as she did so, and then fixed the beard so it was sitting nicely. "There."

Dean let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not wearing this."

She slapped his hand away when he went to pull it off. "Shush, you are too," she replied, fixing the beard a little more before admiring her work with a smile. "Perfect."

Dean, his cheeks burning red with anger, was less than impressed. "I look like an idiot."

"Maybe, but at least you no longer look anything like Bad Santa," she said, moving her hands to his shoulders and letting them slide slowly down his chest.

He swallowed at her move, before clearing his throat and asking, "So if I'm Santa... for these kids, I mean. What are you going to be? A naughty Elf?"

"You wish," Bela replied, turning away from him again.

"Oh shit, don't tell me there's _more _to this outfit."

She cast him a smile over her shoulder, locks of auburn falling and framing her face. She arched an eyebrow at him, promising, "Nothing you have to wear."

"Good, because I'm not wearing... whoa." He stepped back as she rose to her feet, a particular item in her left hand. "No."

Bela stood straight before him, that innocent expression returning with a hint of sadness. "You would deny such a time honored tradition, Dean?"

"Hell yes. Christmas Tradition or not, I will _not..._"

Pausing, Bela looked down at the small twig of mistletoe she held between her fingertips, before lifting her gaze to Dean's again. "You're telling me... you don't kiss women, under mistletoe?"

"Oh, I kiss and I..." Stopping himself, numerous memories flashing in his mind, and licked his lips. He cleared his throat when Bela tilted her head to the side, curious and not at all surprised by what he could've said, if he'd finished. "My point is, I am not kissing you."

At his words, Bela narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Fine. Seeing as you're so turned on by Elves, you can kiss Sam later."

"Gross."

"You're the one with the Elf fetish."

"_Naughty _Elf, and Sam is my brother!"

"Honey all I'm getting from this is that if Sam wasn't your brother you'd—"

"Oh for God's sake!" Dean growled, snatching the mistletoe out of her hand and pulling her to him. "Don't you ever shut up?"

She opened her mouth, but the close proximity of their faces practically took her breath away.

"Seems... you do..." he said, a kind of frown of realization creasing his brow. He searched her eyes, before saying, "I hope you know you're so damned... frustrating."

It took Bela a moment to find her voice, and when she did all she could muster was, "Likewise."

They stood there like that for a long few moments, when Bela cleared her throat, prompting Dean to do what he'd intended those minutes ago.

Moving his hands to bring her body closer to his, he captured her mouth with his, tasting eggnog and peppermint candy canes on her lips.


End file.
